


Winners at War: Kim’s Desperation

by survivorsmut



Category: Survivor (US TV) RPF
Genre: Anal, F/M, Gangbang, Oral, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivorsmut/pseuds/survivorsmut
Summary: Sensing she is in danger of elimination, Kim makes any deal necessary to stay in the game.
Relationships: Kim Spradlin/Wendell Holland, Kim Spradlin/Wendell Holland/Nick Wilson/Tony Vlachos/Tyson Apostle/Yul Kwon
Kudos: 3





	Winners at War: Kim’s Desperation

After her win on season 24 of Survivor, Kim Spradlin was regarded by fans and peers alike as one of, if not the greatest winners the reality show had ever seen. It was clear to everyone why she had won - her excellent social skills and strategic thinking allowed her to easily control the women in her alliance. When it came to the men, it was her tight body and hot soccer mom appearance that allowed her to manipulate them, whether intentional or not. She managed to completely dominate and control most of her fellow cast mates, something that few had managed to do before. 

When she accepted the invitation to return to an “all winners” edition of the show, Kim knew that she wouldn’t be able to play the same game. Many of her fellow female winners were notorious for leading powerful alliances like herself, and even those who hadn’t wouldn’t allow themselves to be controlled by another player. As for the men, Kim didn’t picture them drooling over her as they had in her first season. Since her initial run, she had given birth to three children. This left her with rather large breasts and an amazing ass for the first time in her life, all while still maintaining her fit, slender figure. Despite her newfound assets, most of the male winners were older, married men, who Kim didn’t expect to be able to “seduce.” Given these circumstances, Kim knew she’d have to reinvent her game, but still hoped to maintain a certain level of control. By day 3, however, Kim quickly found that these hopes had been dashed.

Kim found herself on the outs due to her perceived allegiance to the “poker alliance,” which she had no desire to be a part of. This paranoia led to her tribemates refusing to talk strategy with her, and many awkward silences. Several times throughout the day she was met with tension when she would approach her fellow winners. She’d never experienced such rejection in the game, and it was starting to get to her.

While walking down the beach, she approached Sandra, Sarah, and Wendell. “I’m announcing myself,” she declared in a self deprecating manner, “welcome or not welcome?” She was doing all she could to avoid yet another uncomfortable confrontation.

“You can come on in,” Sarah said in a way Kim only perceived as pitiful towards her. Despite being welcomed into the discussion, Kim’s pariah status finally had her breaking down.

“Please fucking trust me,” she pleaded, falling to her knees, tears welling in her eyes. “This is such a bad feeling.” Noticing Kim’s despair, Sandra brought her in for a hug, another gesture Kim perceived as panderous. What Sandra said next had Kim stunned.

“I’ll tell it to you straight Kim, it’s either you or Amber tonight. We won’t find out until later.” The Queen filled her in mercilessly as Kim’s heart dropped to her stomach. She couldn’t find the words to respond to such a blunt statement, instead remaining silent on her knees as Sandra and Sarah returned to camp. As she kneeled in the sand still stunned, she heard someone speak up from above her.

“I’ll vote with you Kim,” she looked up to see Wendell, who she had forgotten was there, looking down on her, “but you’ll have to make me a deal.”

Kim’s eyes lit up as she was given a glimmer of hope. “Any deal Wendell, I’ll do anything,” she pleaded shakily. With her response, Wendell paused, looking over both his shoulders then off in the distance, seemingly making sure nobody else was around. His gaze then returned to Kim as his hands dropped to the waistband of his underwear.

“You can’t tell anybody,” the man said, confusing Kim. Her confusion was soon answered as Wendell pulled down his underwear, revealing a ten inch hardon. It slapped the beautiful winner in the face as it sprung out, and Kim could do nothing but stare at it dumbfounded. “Help me relieve some stress down there, and I’ll relieve your stress about tonight,” Wendell explained bluntly. 

Kim could do nothing but stare at the massive cock that hung but an inch from her face. Despite the bombshell that she was, Kim was never the most sexually active woman. She hadn’t seen more than a few dicks in her life, but Wendell’s was certainly the biggest. “But Wendell…” she said, finally averting her gaze from his meat, “my husband…”

“I’m not making you do anything,” he said flatly, “I’m just giving you more options.”

Though she had her reservations, Kim started to remember everything she had left behind to come out here to win the game again. If she was voted out on day 3, she would never forgive herself. Swallowing her pride, Kim finally made her decision. She reached up with her right hand and grabbed the massive dick in front of her, stroking it at a steady pace. Immediately, she heard Wendell begin to moan loudly. This turned Kim on much more than she expected. She then reached up with her other hand, now jerking Wendell off with both hands while rotating her wrists. For someone with limited sexual experience, Kim certainly seemed to know what she was doing. After several minutes of this, Kim noticed precum starting to leak from the tip of Wendell’s cock. Seeing this, the sexy woman leaned her head forward and took the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it while still continuing her masterful handjob. The taste of precum filled her mouth and made her hungry for more. Removing one hand from Wendell’s dick while the other kept a firm grasp on the base, Kim proceeded to take four more inches into her mouth. She was now bobbing her head up and down on Wendell’s cock at a fast pace, her tongue exploring the bottom and sides of it. She used her newly freed hand to begin massaging Wendell’s balls to further stimulate him.  
Wendell was experiencing sexual ecstasy like he never had. Not just from the fact that he was receiving the most insane head of his life, but also just the context of the situation. He had been a huge fan of Survivor for as long as he could remember, with Kim being one of his favorite winners. Not only did he admire her masterful gameplay, but he thought she was one of the sexiest women to ever compete on the show. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasized about her in this way before. And now, his fantasies had become a reality. He looked down at the gorgeous brunette who seemed so focused on sucking him off. He took a moment to admire her incredible breasts, jiggling in her bra as she bobbed her head, as well as her delicious looking ass that stuck out ever so slightly as she sat on her knees. This visual stimulus was enough to send Wendell over the edge.

“Fuck, Kim…” he whined, “here it comes…” Wanting to avoid a mess of cum, Kim kept sucking Wendell’s cock as he began busting his nut. Rope after rope shot into Kim’s mouth, with her swallowing as much as she could until it was too much to handle. She pulled her head off of his meat as Wendell’s orgasm continued, plastering her face with his jizz. A few shots landed on her forehead and in her hair, but mostly and her chin and cheeks, dripping down between her valley of cleavage. Kim sat in the sand, stunned yet satisfied, as Wendell’s orgasm finally subsided. Just as the two were finally returning to earth, they heard a nearby voice.

“What’s going on here?” said Tony, who approached the pair, accompanied by Nick, who visibly had a bulge forming in his underwear. 

Kim, too panicked to say anything, simply looked up towards Wendell. “Uhm, Kim’s earning my vote?” he mustered. Kim felt a shame wash over her.

“Well does she want to earn ours too?” Nick remarked in a shy yet mischievous manner. Kim, still at a loss for words, looked up at Wendell, who simply shrugged at her. After a brief moment of deliberation, Kim let out a sigh and gestured the two men over. Though she wasn’t enthused about continuing these shenanigans, she knew that just Wendell’s vote wouldn’t be enough; she would have to sway the majority of her tribe.

Tony and Nick now surrounded her, along with Wendell, who’s hardon was beginning to return. As the two newcomers pulled out their dicks, Kim immediately noticed they weren’t nearly as well endowed as Wendell. Tony’s was average in length, about six inches but very girthy. Nick, on the other hand, had a very skinny five incher. Though neither were as impressive as Wendell’s Kim was curious how they would feel. With her left hand, she grabbed Wendell, Nick with her right, and sucked down Tony, who was standing right in front of her. She jerked and sucked the men around her with a steady rhythm. The taboo nature of hooking up with a tribemate turned her on enough when she was with only Wendell, but something about being surrounded by multiple men on her tribe really set Kim off. As she pleasured all three fellow winners, she felt a wetness forming in her underwear as her pussy began to drip. Despite none of these men being her ideal partner, everything else about the situation had made her so horny. The three men sensed this as Kim began jerking and sucking at a much more feverish pace. She gave all three men turns with her mouth, alternating between each of them. As she sucked off Nick, the bombshell winner felt a sense of sluttyness taking over her. She pulled his cock out of her mouth, letting it lay down the center of her face. She looked Nick in the eyes with a grin across her face.

“I fucking love your cock, Nick,” she moaned, proceeding to lick him from the base of his shaft all the way up to the tip, swirling her tongue around it before taking the entire length back into her mouth. That entire interaction was enough to push the David vs Goliath champion to his limit.

“Holy shit… Kim!” he cried, giving her a brief warning. Kim, sensing Nick was about to cum, took him out of her mouth once again, aiming his cock towards her large bra-clad breasts that Nick proceeded to cover in his seed. Kim decided to momentarily take her focus off the other two men to hone in on Nick. After living on the island with the new winner for a few days, she had noticed him frequently checking her and Amber out. She found it creepy at first, but she decided to indulge him and give him a tease. She rose up to meet his gaze, coming off of her knees for the first time in what felt like forever.

“You ruined my bra,” she whispered to him in a sultry, seductive tone. “I’m not gonna be able to wear it anymore.”

“I-I-I’m sorry Kim… I didn’t…” Nick’s stammering was cut short as he saw Kim begin to remove her bra, her voluptuous breasts finally escaping their fabric prison. They looked amazing clothed, but were unbelievable in the flesh. Nick’s eyes bugged out of his head as he shamelessly stared at the milky globes being presented to him. Kim then averted his gaze by lifting his chin with her hand, drawing him in for a kiss. She plunged her tongue into his mouth as her hand returned to his still hard member, slowly jerking it off. Once Nick had finally snapped out of his daze, he began kissing the beautiful woman back, placing both of his hands on her tits. Being a long time superfan, he had busted plenty of nuts to the famous One World winner, but he never realized just how amazing her tits were. They felt like putty in his hands, and he grasped them firmly while also squeezing her perfect pink nipples. 

From the sidelines, Wendell had been admiring Kim’s incredible ass, and decided to make a big move. He walked up behind the brunette and pulled her underwear down, leaving her fully naked. He proceeded to slip his rock hard member between her firm cheeks and began thrusting up and down, hot dogging her. As Wendell’s cock grinded up and down against Kim’s asshole, she began to moan more than ever.

Kim was so lost in pleasure that she almost forgot about Tony, who had been jerking off while the other two men felt up her body. Not wanting to leave him out, she used her free hand to begin jerking him off once again. With Wendell between her ass cheeks, Tony’s cock in her hand, and Nick feeling up her tits, she wondered if her sluttiness had reached a point of diminishing returns.

“Ummm…” the group heard someone mutter near them. “What the fuck?” Kim turned her head to see Tyson and Yul who had stumbled upon this orgy of winners. In contrast to her previous reaction to being caught, Kim instead smiled and gestured to the tribe’s remaining men to join them. The two approached without any hesitation.

Tyson, seemingly trying to assert some kind of dominance over the other men, pulled Kim away from the three who were previously enjoying her body. With surprising strength, he picked her up by the hips and inserted his decently sized cock into Kim’s soaking wet pussy. Kim let out a loud cry, her pussy finally receiving the attention she desperately craved. Tyson wasted no time with teasing, instead thrusting in and out of Kim at a remarkable pace.

“I bet you’ve wanted this since we played in that poker tournament, haven’t you Kim?” Tyson said with his trademark snark.

Barely able to speak thanks to the rapid pounding she was getting, Kim meekly responded, “s...screw you Tyson.” The blonde man simply grinned and began making out with the brunette. It seemed like he was really the one who had been wanting this.

After another minute of this, the other men began to grow impatient, cocks throbbing in their hands. “Alright Ty, you’ve had your turn,” remarked Wendell. “She does need to earn all of our votes afterall.”

“Agreed,” Yul chimed in. “I’ve been thinking about it, and with five of us here, Kim should actually be able to pleasure all of us simultaneously.” With this comment, Yul laid on his back atop a small slope of sand, inviting Kim to take a seat on his dick. She approached Yul and hovered over him, lining his cock up with her entrance. Once they aligned, she took his full length inside of her and began riding him up and down. The other four men took this as their cue to assume their positions. Wendell wasted no time claiming his hole, returning to his previous position behind Kim. Only this time, he wasn’t just going to tease her. He positioned his tip with her cute asshole and didn’t hesitate to ram it in. Wendell’s massive member combined with Kim’s virgin asshole created an intense feeling of pleasure for the both of them, as they loudly moaned in unison. Wendell was barely even able to thrust into her due to the sheer tightness, but slowly picked up the pace as she began to loosen around his form.

Kim yet again found herself in a state of pure ecstasy. She had never been double penetrated, let alone had a dick in her butt. The pleasure was way more intense than she could have imagined. She sat mostly limp as the two men thrusted into her, causing her perfect breasts to bounce hypnotically. She would have almost forgotten about the other three men on the sidelines had it not been for Tony who appeared in front of her. He took hold of her bouncing tits and squeezed them together, only to shove his dick between them - yet another first for Kim. This was something she never thought she’d be able to do, but the gift of motherhood blessed her with a great pair of tits, which were now being put to good use by the tattooed cop. Kim looked down at the dick thrusting between her breasts, and noticed the tip of Tony’s member just barely sticking out the top of her cleavage. She lowered her head to suck on the tip much to Tony’s delight. He thanked her by playing with her nipples with his thumb and pointer fingers.

Kim then felt both of her arms being lifted from her sides, as Tyson and Nick brought her hands up to their throbbing cocks. She was now being fully utilized by the men, and had reached the peak of her ecstasy. Being surrounded by so many dicks and the pleasure that they were each giving her brought her to her first orgasm, as her liquids flowed down Yul’s dick. This caused a chain reaction in Yul, who blew his load inside of Kim’s tight pussy. One by one, the other men began to climax. Wendell filled up Kim’s ass with his second load of the day, Tony shot one that Kim happily swallowed down, and Tyson and Nick came on opposite sides of her face, once again covering her in jizz. 

The group proceeded like this for hours, alternating positions and orgasming until they were just about spent. The session ended with Kim on her knees once again, surrounded by the five men. She took turns jerking and sucking them, bringing them all to their final climax. As each one finished, they covered her hair, face, and tits in their cum, all of which Kim took with a smile on her face. She never thought her Survivor game would lead to this, but as long as the men kept their word to her, it was worth it. Oh who was she kidding, it was worth it regardless.

That night at tribal council, Kim felt a weight lifted off her shoulders as she was spared, with Amber being sent home. Although it was only their first vote as a tribe, Kim felt her work paying off, and was beginning to understand how she should approach the rest of the game.


End file.
